The Glitched Battle (2 Secret Battles)
by Patrick200207
Summary: Since i made this fanfiction for the fun of it. For all fans out there. Ghastly is an Undertale AU that was never mentioned in the I.P series. There's a disclaimer. Willow is a Chara AU on EvoTale. Lin is mentioned in The Emoji Movie (As Jailbreak). Jaime is a Frisk AU. Rated T for digital Fighting and mentioned violence
1. 1st Battle: Lin (Ghastly)

Secret boss fight

Playable character: Jaime

Required: Complete the game

Disclaimer: I don't own any original games or movies. They belong to the original owners.

You walk to the path that you walked before. Then you hear a feint voice coming from the left

Jaime: Who was that?

You see Lin talking to herself

Jaime: Is there something wrong?

She doesn't answer

Lin: Is this my life? Living the fact that I caused the apocalypse? No. That's not the answer. I didn't cause this apocalypse. You did. It's all your fault Jaime.

Jaime: Wh… What…

Lin: You caused now you will pay!

Jaime: That's not yourself.

She has been reprogrammed

Lin: It'll be one quick fight.

"Battle begins"

You try to reason with her. But she still is reprogrammed

Lin: You killed them. You killed them all.

She attacks you with her blasters. You dodged them.

You tell her all the memories of your adventure. She seems to remember them but she's still reprogrammed

Lin: If it wasn't for you. This will never had happened.

You try to convince her to fight the insanity. She is still reprogrammed

Lin: She is gone. I am Ghastly. "Then she starts to recover her empathy" You need to help me. Ghastly took control of my source code. You need to hack my source code to defeat Ghastly. "She is reprogrammed" She can't help you on this one.

You hack into Lin's source code. Hacking process 25%

Lin: You can't fix what you broke Jaime.

She attacks you with glitched attacks. You dodged them.

You hack her source code some more. Luckily the skills you have sped up the process. Hacking process 75%

Lin: Even if you did. You'll just end up the same.

She attacks you with her circle of blasters. You dodged them.

You hacked into her source code. Hacking complete.

Lin and Ghastly are separated

Ghastly: It doesn't matter. She's gonna die.

It ran away

Lin: You…. you saved me. I can thank you for that but I am broken. Ghastly deleted some of my source code. I am incomplete. I am never made. Jaime you need to find our friends' souls that the multi-soul have. They are scattered all over the world. After you find them. Find me in this world then my source code will be fixed.

Lin has disappeared


	2. 2nd Battle: Willow

2nd secret boss fight

Playable character: Jaime

Disclaimer: I don't own any original games or movies. They belong to the original owners.

You are in total nothing.

Phone rings

Lin: Jaime. Did you find the souls?

Jaime: Yes I did.

Lin: Good. I am somewhere in nowhere try walking around.

She hangs up.

You walk around and encountered something.

"Battle Begins"

But no one came

You use Cody's soul. It surrounds Lin's soul.

"You"

You use Jacob's soul. It surrounds Lin's soul.

"How can you?"

You use Clyde's soul. It surrounds Lin's soul.

"How"

You use Lance's soul. It surrounds Lin's soul

"Once"

You use Damian's soul. It surrounds Lin soul

"Why"

You use Ellie's soul. It surrounds Lin's soul

Jaime: That's it.

The souls begin to spin. Restoring Lin's source code.

She is fixed.

Jaime: You're back.

Lin: You did it Jaime. You managed to reprogram me. Now let's go back to "The multiverse battle file"

Error "Cannot close file"

Lin: Huh? I can't close the file. Well at least we'll be-

Conversation was interrupted after the souls were killed. Willow's soul appears.

Lin: What are you doing here?

Willow: Shut it little girl!

Lin: Oh. OK…. Ms. Parker.

Willow: There.

Jaime: What is going on?

Willow: OK now. Hey you!

Patrick C.: Me?

Willow: Yes you! The one who created this fan fiction. The one who made the characters.

Patrick C.: What do you want?

Willow: What were you doing should not be possible. Ghastly should not exist. I shouldn't exist. The storyline should not go Off - Course. Because of Jaime. Anything who are non-existent are now real. I must make it false. BY DESTROYING JAIME AND THE WHOLE FAN FICTON AT ONCE!

"Battle begins"

You try to reason with her. She is still angry.

Willow: Why can't you just do other things like play games or watch youtube.

Patrick C.: Hey! stop that.

She slashes her knife at you (Cross slash) You dodged it.

You try to reason with her some more. She is Enraged.

Willow: You ruined the story!

She slashes her knife at you (Multi Slash) You got hit dealing 19 HP

Dream used. It came true restoring max HP. Wait. Something else came true. The SAVE button.

Willow: Wh… What are you doing? Don't do that.

She slashes at the SAVE button. No effect.

Jaime: You can't destroy the mess you've done.

She puts all of her effort to kill you yet no effect.

Willow: OK this is getting annoying.

The box encases you.

Willow: That's better. Let's just get this over with so i can delete this pile of junk.

She slashes at herself

999999999 D.M.G dealt

Willow's H.P: 0

Jaime: You killed yourself?

Willow: It wasn't supposed to do that. Ugh! Forget this Fan Fiction. I'm going back to EvoTale

Her evil spirit is released. Willow is free.

Lin: What….. just happened?

Jaime: That girl again. At least she is no longer a killer.

Willow: Huh. Where am I? It's like I went on a killing spree.

Lin: You were on a genocide mission. You killed everyone.

Willow: No. This can't be possible.

Lin: Sorry Willow but everyone you loved are all dead. And it's because of you.

Willow: I can't be doing this. This must be all a dream.

Jaime: Sorry. But this is not a dream. It's real. You killed everyone.

Willow: No. I must go back before all of this started.

Lin: The only way to do this is to reset the docx file. But you'll become evil again.

Willow: Does anyone have a time machine.

Conversation got interrupted by me

Patrick C.: Are you really kidding me?

Then I appeared.

Patrick C.: OK what just happened. Are you supposed to be a story maker? NO! You just used my story elevator to alter the story of "The Multiverse Battle"

Jaime: Patrick what are you doing here?

Patrick C.: I supposed you're gonna send Willow back to the past are you?

Lin: Uhhhhhh….

Willow: It was Jaime's idea.

Patrick C.: Well that's not how it works. Lin needs the time orb to send her back. And how you'll find the orb in this NOTHINGESS!? (I got enraged)NO WHERE! GHASTLY SHOULDN'T EVEN EXSIST UNTILL A TIMELINE DISTORTION HAPPENS! IT'S CLEAR TO ME THAT LIN HAS ACCESS TO THE SOURCE CODE.

Lin: What are you talking about.

Patrick C.: You know what am I gonna do now?

All: What.

I rush to the camera to block sight between the game and the player.

Patrick C.: Like THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Damian: Patrick STOP!

Game crashes and exits then the whole file gets deleted but a letter appeared

ITEM file

Willow's Letter

Player reads letter

To: Player

Hello Player

I know you were trying to get me to the past to stop my genocide. But such moments need to stay like this. Someday I will do the true pacifist route in EvoTale so I won't cope up to my mistakes. Thank you for saving me but we need to go separate ways. Until we meet again someday

Truthfully yours

Willow Parker

P.S If you own EvoTale? Play the game with the flag -draw_ It's very good. Try it

Player: Well. I should try it.


End file.
